


Do You Trust Me?

by kimoi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimoi/pseuds/kimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is very much just PWP between Dirk and Roxy that has no real pretense. It just happens. And it's great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this may be a bit awkward to read since it was translated from an RP with a friend of mine. not sure if i'll leave this up or keep transcribing/rewriting it, but your positively-charged comments and support definitely drive me to do so!

\-- timauesTestified [TT] began bothering tipysGnostlagic [TG] at 22:08 --  
TT: There's a certain princess I'm intending to romance.  
TT: Here's a hint.  
TT: It's you.  
TG: tahts a pretty big hitn  
TG: *hnt  
TG: *fuck it  
TT: Are you saying you mind the size of said hint?  
TT: Perhaps I should be more obscure.  
TG: im sayign u could benefit from being more subtle jackass  
TT: Allow me to reiterate.  
TT: Here's a hint:  
TT: It's a lovely young lady who happens to be slightly intoxicated at all times.  
TG: oooohhhhhhh  
TG: :3 see that was better  
TT: You can't possibly expect me to constantly be subtle.  
TT: Especially during said romancing.  
TG: yeha dont be a tease  
TT: Unless you're into me being a tease?  
TT: That could be arranged.  
TG: we coudl find out  
TT: Oh?  
TT: Elaborate.  
TG: i mean u could totes see how obscuer  
TG: and sbtle  
TG: and teasy u could be  
TG: before ive had enough and jsut like  
TG: jump ur bones or s/t  
TT: Oh, please, Roxy.  
TT: I'm purring.  
TT: Stop.  
TG: purrign  
TT: Yes, purring.  
TT: Purring: to speak in a low, soft voice, especially when expressing contentment or acting seductively  
TG: like a big fuckinf kitty  
TG: oh  
TG: ot that  
TG: *or  
TT: Are you likening me to a cat?  
TT: Perhaps you have a fetish for that sort of thing.  
TG: cant i just pet ur hair  
TT: My hair resembles that of a bird.  
TT: Close enough.  
TT: Pet away.  
TG: but ur all teh way across the room  
TT: Then come over here.  
TG: im even reachign for u but its not working  
TG: ugh  
TT: You look like an idiot.  
TG: ur face looks liek an idiot  
TT: My face is perfectly handsome.  
TT: Look, see?  
TG: ughhhhh it is  
TG: u coeme over here  
TG: *come  
TT: Alas, the fate of the Prince.  
TT: I'm on my way.  
TG: yaye :3  
TT: All the way across the vast expanse of the room.  
TT: I'll make you pay for this later.  
TG: its like ur in china  
TG: deal  
TT: I could say the same for you.  
TG: im waitign  
  
Dirk resisted heaving a heavy sigh. Since hey, that shit was just uncool. His hands found their way into his pockets, now standing in front of her. How or why the blonde was at her house was probably a mystery even to them, but who was going to question it?  
  
"Close enough?"  
  
Roxy smirked up at him, her eye contact lingering for just a moment before she peered back at her phone again.  
  
TG: u coudl be closer  
   
Rolling his eyes behind his shades, he sat down next to her on her bed, leaving a foot of space between them.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
She rolled her own eyes in reply, scooting closer to him so their legs were touching. It made her tingle just a little bit.  
  
TG: perfect  
  
He struggled to keep a smirk in check. Definitely uncool.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Without saying a word Roxy lifted her hand, gently running it through his hair. Clearly enjoying the feel of it, she smiled. It was exceptionally soft, even with the product he had in it to keep it in its stylish little flair. She went back to her phone after a minute or so.  
  
TG: that  
  
He smirked, now, making it look totally suave in the process.  
  
"So you actually pet me." As if she wouldn't have!  
  
TG: ya  
TG: whatcha gonna do abotu it  
  
A quick adjust to his glasses was given, Dirk seeming to give careful thought to the situation.  
  
"Well. There are two options. And literally just two."  
  
Roxy narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"A, I could ignore you. Or B, I could pet you back." He nodded resolutely. "There are no options other than that. None."  
  
TG: pffffffff  
TG: wel lthen make ur move  
  
"I thought you wanted subtlety, Roxy." A careless shrug. "But so be it."  
  
TG: ok then surprise em  
TG: *me  
  
Surprised she was, then, when he reached to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled at the motion, enjoying it quite a bit. Eyes even closed. He didn't stop until her hair was presentable, smoothing out the tangles in a methodic manner.  
  
"Better."  
  
TG: groomin me  
TG: liek a kitty  
  
"Yes. Like a kitty."  
  
Smile. Roxy lifted her hand to feel her hair, pleased to feel it all rightfully in place.  
  
TG: nwo im ready for a ngith on the town huh  
TG: watever will i waer  
  
Dirk rolled his eyes behind his glasses. Again.  
  
"Anything, really. You say that like you care."  
  
She frowned.  
  
TG: ehy sometimes i like lookign nice  
  
"You always look nice, Roxy. Even when you don't look nice."  
  
A blush rose in Roxy's cheeks, the girl smiling at the comment juuuust a bit. The alcohol may have helped in both of those things. Certainly such a simple complement couldn't get her all doofy like that! She didn't even bother looking at her phone this time for her response.  
  
"Thank you." It was quiet and sincere.  
  
Dirk's thumb gently traced the curvature of her face, the trademark smirk he tried so hard to hide surfacing again.  
  
"I won't say 'you're welcome', since I'm not wont to hand out complements like I do sarcasm." The statement made her roll her eyes playfully, and go back to her phone.  
  
TG: lol ass  
  
"And a damn nice one."  
  
TG: ill sya  
TG: *wonk  
  
His fingers trailed to her mouth, traced the bow of her lips.  
  
"You've got your fair share of fine attributes."  
  
Against his fingertips, her lips curved into a delicate smile. Again, she didn't bother with her phone.  
  
"Tell me about them."  
  
"Well, for one, you've got lovely lips. Even though the nicest things don't come from them sometimes." She smirked. "Your hair, when it's not a bird's nest. Your eyes, and your nose, and your chest and ass, too." Pause. "Pretty much everything."  
  
Roxy's smile widened, threatening to break into a short laugh at the comments. Instead she let one of her hands rest chastely on top of his thigh. One-handedly, she tacked something into her phone.  
  
TG: sos it my turn to flatterer u all over teh place orm i jus sposed to sit here swoonin  
  
"The princess has her duties, as well." He watched her hand move, and went to snatch the phone away with his free one, tossing it beside them on the bed. "If you're going to compliment me, I'd rather hear it from this pretty mouth of yours."  
  
Roxy watched her phone be tossed carelessly to the side, pouting in a jest. She smiled, though, hand once again stroking his hair gently.  
  
"I really, really like your hair. And your voice. Even if you totes have an attitude problem a lot. But it's strong and... makes me feel safe. You've got a rockin' bod, too. And..." From petting his hair, her hand moved; fingers delicately removing his glasses. Tossed them next to her phone. Looked back at him. "I'm absolutely in love with your eyes."  
  
Dirk avoided hers for a moment, his tone steady when he spoke.  
  
"They're remarkably freakish."  
  
She shook her head enthusiastically, both hands moving to hold his face so he'd look at her again.  
  
"They are not. They're absolutely beautiful." Her words were soft and encouraging.  
  
"I'd like to hear you say that sober," he murmured, his thumb gently pushing down her bottom lip. His own parted slightly. She smirked.  
"There's a limited time offer that drunk Roxy will say anything you want for free."  
"Then humor me, drunk Roxy. Are my eyes the only thing about me you love?"  
"I love everything about you." His free hand came to cup her cheek as he slowly leaned closer. Her heart fluttered in her chest.  
"I think you're allowed to get your hopes up. I've long since suspected that the feelings I have for you might not be purely platonic."  
  
Her heart leapt into her throat. What was he saying...? The faint glimmer of hope in her chest - that he said she could have - grew intensely. Especially.. when he...  
  
He kissed her. Without realizing it she leaned into it, her eyes closing as her head tipped gently to the side. She felt his hand curl around her waist, not even remember him taking it off her face. He was pulling her closer. Her heart was racing. She pulled back, studying his face with the faintest traces of uncertainty in her odd pink eyes.  
  
"You know how I feel about you, Dirk."  
"I've known for a while."  
  
Roxy's cheeks flushed a bit, and she glanced away. She really wasn't that hard to read, huh?  
  
"I'm sorry if it... got in the way of things."  
"Now here's a shock. Roxy Lalonde being embarrassed about something. Someone catch me, I'm about to faint." She scrunched her nose, moving to pinch his arm - but he caught her hand instead, leaning forward to brush his lips against her cheek.  
"Look on the bright side, Rox. I'm closest to you. I hope you're good at catching things."  
  
Roxy smirked again, winking at him.  
  
"I'll catch whatever you throw at me."  
"Then get ready to catch a patented Strider kiss."    
  
Roxy bit the corner of her lip anxiously, never more ready for anything in her entire life. His hand squeezed her hip gently, pressing his lips to hers once more. His head tipped to the side just a bit, encouraging Rox to deepen the kiss. She responded by bringing her hand to his cheek again, shifting to kneel next to him on her bed. She imagined that she tasted like gin, and wondered if he minded. ...she seemed slightly alarmed when he broke the kiss to lay back on her bed. The alarm melted into slight surprise when he beckoned for her to join him. Hesitantly, she crawled over her bed, kneeling next to him. She'd... never really waded this far into the waters of whatever... this was turning into. And honestly Roxy was a little terrified of doing something wrong. It obviously showed.  
  
"Oh come on, Roxy. Just get on top."  
  
A nervous laugh left her but she swung her leg over him, straddling his hips and leaning down to gaze into his eyes again. Hers were a little glassy from inebriation, but crystal clear otherwise. His lips brushed hers once more; and when he spoke his voice was low and soft.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Rox. We can quit if you'd like."  
  
Instantly, a frown was on her face; brows pinched together.  
  
"Fuck no. I've been waiting forever for this."  
"I just don't want to unintentionally hurt you." His words were touching.  
  
His hands were on her waist, thumbs rubbing encouraging circles on her skin. The motion was, in fact, pretty calming. She leaned forward, placing a kiss very gently between his eyes. Her voice was soft, but serious.  
  
"The only way you'll hurt me is if you get up and leave."  His nod of understanding comforted her. ...even as he carefully switched their positions, hovering over her. She squealed from the sudden rush, giggling quietly. It hushed at his words.  
  
"I'm not a coward, Roxy."  
  
The look on her face was one of muted desire, her eyes watching him carefully.  
  
"I know. It's one of the reasons I'm in love with you."  
  
He leaned down, kissing her jaw gently.  
  
"You really shouldn't throw the word 'love' around so easily. You might get hurt one day."  
  
Solemnly, she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"You'd never let yourself hurt me." Pause. "You'd kill yourself before you even tried."  
  
"Ha." His kisses were feather-light, showering her neck and jaw. "You've got me read like a book."  
  
Roxy let her eyes close, tipping her head a bit to the side - exposing more of her neck for him to shower with attention. Was it just the booze or was it getting hot in here...?  
  
"I know I'm right," she murmured through a smirk.  
  
"Shh." He linked his fingers in hers, slowly dragging her arms above her head as he kissed the new spanse of neck she'd provided. She bit her lip again, fingers gripping his in a definitely non-platonic way. "It doesn't matter. Nothing does."  
  
Roxy Lalonde sighed in a dream-like way, the world spinning behind her closed eyes as she struggled to cope with the fact that  her childish, dying hope was slowly coming true.  
  
"You matter. And I do. We matter."


	2. Chapter 2

Her sentiment was hushed by his mouth on hers again, her giggle fading into a soft coo as she tilted her head, inviting him to deepen the kiss. The room spun behind her closed lids and she could sense something was off, if even just a little. She broke the kiss, rubbing their noses together.  
  
"Don't be afraid," she teased in a soft voice. "We can quit if you'd like." The grin he cracked was genuine, and it made her smile widen.  
  
"I've been waiting for this forever," he teased right back. "Do not mock me, Roxy Lalonde." He kissed her again roughly, and as a groan rumbled through him she felt his body relax. Though not quite... _all_ of it. A hungry, yet satisfied noise escaped her. Mock? Never. One of her legs bent at the knee, leaning against his hip. She was very warm at this point, her breathing a bit heavier. He ground against her slowly, his hand gripping her fingers tightly; matching the stricture of the hold she had on his. She made another small noise; almost frustrated this time as her leg rubbed against his thigh. He broke the kiss to plant smaller ones at the corners of her eyes, her cheeks.  
  
"You're beautiful." His hand left hers. Her heart fluttered, gazing up at him with a look of longing and, quite possibly, the love she mentioned before. God, he knew exactly where she wanted to be kissed. It was wonderful.  
  
"You're amazing." Proven even further as his hand curled into her hair, smoothing it before it stilled as his mouth moved to her ear, nipping at the lobe gently. His voice was soft, and maybe just a little bit husky. She tipped her head against his mouth, almost nuzzling into it.  
  
"You trust me?" The words made her coo at him gently, her drunkenness causing her to squirm a little under him. She smiled, her words a little breathless.  
"With my life and heart, Dirk." He nodded, but wordlessly slid downwards, pressing one damp kiss after another up her shoulders, ending at her collarbone. His hands teased the hem of her shirt. She closed her eyes, sighing again; skin tingling under his kisses. A doofy smile came to her face as her stomach twitched a little at his fingertips. So warm...  
  
"It's not gonna take itself off." Her words were a snarky, but endearing whisper. Almost sing-song. He kissed the hollow in her sternum before tugging at the shirt's hem, sitting up a bit.  
"Sit up. I can't strip you like this." A smirk tugged at her lips, sifting her hand through her hair bfore she pulled herself up. A little dizzy, she gripped his shoulder for a second, but recovered. His brow furrowed.  
  
"You're really drunk. Will you be okay?" Roxy stilled, but then waved a hand absently.  
"You're really /hot/. How about that? I'll totes be fine. I promise promise." She wiggled her fingers in front of him. "My fingers aren't even crossed, see?"  She giggled as he grabbed her hand, nipping at her fingertips before kissing them. He was grinning. So was she. That was the cutest thing ever.  
  
"I see, I see. Now let's get that shirt off." Hands moved again, helping her to pull the shirt up and over her head. She smiled wide, assisting as she could. She'd neglected to wear a bra today. Figured, she's not going anywhere. Finally free, she sighed.  
"Much better. It's really fuckin' hot in here."  
"Want me to make it even hotter?" - Before she could respond he'd pushed her down onto the bed gently, kissing her shoulders and upper arms in a tender way. _"I can make you burn."_ Her hands found her way into his hair again, dragging her fingers through it; from his hairline to the back of his head. She grinned wickedly.

"I would love... to see you try."

Dirk's mouth dipped lower, lips trailing over the tops of her breasts and nipping the skin there lightly. His eyes drifted up to meet hers. They were half-lidded and full of lust. His tongue licked over his lips once before snaking down and delicately brushing over her nipple. Her fingers tightened in his hair as his tongue delivered the blow, she giving a cute little cry. It sent a hold through her, making her giggle and coo into the air. Her heart was racing, the realization of what was happening settling in after wanting it for so long. She can barely contain her excitement, and her voice is caught on the end of another coo as she speaks.  
  
"Off to a good start." But he ignored her, closing his lips around the now hard bud, suckling gently. His teeth grazed it as his other hand came to caress the other breast. It sent more little jolts through her, a little shiver jumping down her spine. Her fingers tightened in his hair even further and she bit her lip a little. This... fuck! It had hardly begun and she was already enjoying it so much. Her knees lifted again, almost squeezing his torso. "Goddaaaaamn. Strider, when did yer mouth get soooo fuckin' hot?" All he did was murmur around her in reply, and it sent more tingles across her skin. When he finally lifted his face, he replied.  
  
"Since I realized my feelings." ...and he began his work on the other breast. Ffffuck! She was smiling and biting her lip again, almost beginning to knead into Dirk's hair like a cat. It was a comfort thing. Not that she was uncomfortable by any means! Just... cat-like. When you made a cat comfy it kneaded a blanket. Or your arm. At least she didn't have claws. Suddenly, a frustrated sound left her.  
  
"Can you be kissing me again? Pleeeaassee?" Dirk pulled away, surprised. Though he did respond, leaning up to press the softest of kiss over her lips, trailing over her cheek and jaw.  
"Happy, princess?" Roxy smiled again dreamily, pulling a hand out of his hair and cupping his cheek for a moment. Good boy. You could hear the smile in her soft words.  
"Mmmn. Yes. It was important."  
"How so?"  
"All the tricksy dream shit, Strider... girl's gotta be sure." Small scoff. "And I know, poor you. It was _such_ a chore."  
"I've got a lot of work to do here, Rox. If I pop up every moment to kiss you I won't be able to stop." While he spoke his hand traced her ribs gently, running his palms over her bare stomach and dipping down to kiss it gently. Her hands followed his head, the one staying in his hair and the other stopping to casually brush against her own breast, shivering from her own attention to it. Or maybe it was the kiss to the stomach?  
  
"But it's sooooo nice," she whined softly, "I guess I can be patient."  
"You're silly, Roxy."  
" _You're_ silly, Dirk."  
"In mere moments I'll have you begging. I don't have nimble fingers for nothing." His words were a chuckle against her stomach, the sound rough but strangely warm. "Lift your hips."  
  
"Pff." Another girly scoff, but she let her fingers slip from his hair as she obeyed, lifting her hips. The commands were very welcome in their gentility. "Ooh, mister Strider. Oooh." She took in a breath as his fingers dipped into the waistband of her skirt, hooking them into her panties as well. He lookd up at her, his bright eyes smouldering.  
  
"You're all right with this?" His voice was very soft. She nodded, fairly certain this opportunity would never present itself again. Even though she was nervous, even if this wwould be her first... she wanted it to happen more than anything. Another nod was given, as if she was trying to reassure herself. Her words were a whisper.  
  
"I am SO more than all right with this."  
"Are you frightened? ...I won't hurt you, you know that, right? You said it yourself... I'd kill myself before hurting you." His voice was soft, caring, and honest. He slipped her skirt down, agonizingly slow. It took ages before he was tossing it away, and he knelt between her legs.  
"I'm nervous." Her small giggle proved this. "But I trust you." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "And I know you won't."


End file.
